


The Tavern

by Oneiroi_s



Category: Cursetorn (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Love drinking with friends, Pre-Canon, love to actually find some to drink with someday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneiroi_s/pseuds/Oneiroi_s
Summary: After waking up and working hard all day, it's only right to reward yourself with a treat. Reminiscing with a friend isn't so bad either.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Tavern

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, what is it about work and giving me all these ideas? Well, I'm definitely not complaining. I also wanted to include the sick friend from the event, but I avoided any specific details on the off chance he's an established character. Now if only bars could be this cozy irl. . .

The evenings came quickly now, which meant the candles were already burning brightly inside the tavern, illuminating the wine barrels and bottles on the shelves. In spite of that, it was still early evening, and the only patrons at the moment were the few who liked to get an early start, so to speak, off minding their drinks and their own business. Galena paid them little mind as she opened the door, focusing squarely on the table close to the back, her usual spot.

The barkeep looked up from wiping the counter. "Done already, Doc?" he asked innocently as she walked by.

She grinned, rolling her shoulders slightly. "New mother. Nothing too exciting."

"I heard the good news earlier. We need as much as we can get these days. So, what'll it be tonight?"

"After today, I feel like celebrating. Gimme a Black tonight."

"You got it. Pull up a chair and I'll get it right out to ya."

"Thanks." She called back to the barkeep as she strolled to the back. None of the other patrons acknowledge her. Just as well. After she sat down, Galena ran her hand through her hair and leaned back to stretch again. She let her gaze wander as she waited on her drink. Same view as always. Dim lights, equally dim people. Not much new. Still, it was comforting. Although she didn't want to come here too often, the familiarity was soothing. As long as one thing stayed the same for as long as possible, Galena felt things wouldn't be so bad in the future.

A soft thump pulled her out of her delirium. She muttered a quiet thanks to the barmaid as she left the pint of mead on the table. Galena reached for the mug and took a big swig, letting the flavor of the currants spread across her mouth before swallowing. Delicious, as usual. She would've given her compliments to the brewer, but she knew the look on her face said everything she wanted to.

She leaned the chair back, letting her mind fly elsewhere as she casually sipped her drink.

"Working late today, huh?"

Galena looked up to see the familiar voice belonged to her old friend. "Ah! Good to see you!" A smile lit up her face.

He smiled in turn as he sat across from her. "It's the talk of the town: after a full day of labor, the young couple that wanted a child since the day they married have a healthy baby boy, and the village's black sheep worked tirelessly to ensure a safe delivery."

She chuckled softly, swirling her mead. "Yes indeed. Poor sap woke me up at the crack of dawn in a panic. Bet that's fastest he's ever run in his life."

He laughed as well, taking a swig of his own drink. "If it had been anyone else, I shudder at the thought of what you might've done to them. He was lucky you wanted to wake before the crack of noon for once."

"Careful, my friend. If you open your big mouth any more I might just shove my boot down it."

"Ahahaha. You're only mad because I speak the truth."

"No, I'm mad because you think I only sleep that long because I'm lazy. You wish you worked half as hard as I did."

"I'm perfectly fine working only so long, then being able to rest in the evening, unlike you."

Galena faked an angry look, then smiled. The two friends laughed and took another drink. The young woman's smile disappeared.

"To be honest. . . the whole time I wasn't sure the child was going to make it. If I hadn't gotten him breathing when I did I don't think everyone would be celebrating right now. I sure as hell wouldn't be. If I failed those people and that baby, I-"

Her friend sighed. "Ah, here we are again with the 'what ifs'." He reached over to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Look, we've been through this time and again: in this life you can't save everyone, but your knowledge and skills are more than enough to help a woman deliver her first child. You're always thinking ahead, always have some plan brewing in that head of yours for anything this life may throw at you. Trust that to be enough."

Her face was cloudy for a moment, the she smiled gently. ". . . Thank you. This was a nice reward, but I'm only having one tonight. I'm not going to get up as early tomorrow, but I've got big plans."

"Ah. Right. Tomorrow's the day. . ."

"That's right."

An awkward silence now filled the air that was light with mirth a few moments before. Tomorrow marked two years to the day the old woman left Galena to fend for herself. . . well, more than she did while she walked among the living.

"Aside from the priest, you were the only one who watched her be buried, right?"

". . . Yes. It makes sense, in a way. Two outcasts, together to the end. I don't know what she did to make everyone hate her so much, but I kind of wish I had the same resolve."

"No, trust me, you don't. If you did, I never would've had to settle for one of these washups as a drinking buddy." He waved in the direction of some of the other guests. At that moment his face contorted. He quickly reached into his pocket to pull out a handkerchief to cover his cough. It sounded worse than when Galena had heard it last.

"Well, after I run my errands tomorrow, you should come see me. That sounds-"

"Don't worry about it. The herbs you've given me for it aren't working too fast, is all."

Galena knew it was the booze talking, but she decided not to press further. Sighing, her friend tilted his head back to finish the last of his drink, and stood up. "Well, it's getting late. I won't keep you any longer."

"Oh, it's quite alright. I always enjoy talking with you, you know that."

"Haha. Well, don't stay up too late."

"You too." She took one last swig and stood up. "I've got another long day ahead, so I should go hit the hay. After I pay my. . . old teacher a visit, I'm sure I've got another line of people who can't wait for treatment. Wonder who the first will be. . ."

"Probably who you're least expecting."

She grinned. "Hah. You may be right." Galena started for the door. "Well, night." She waved goodbye to the barkeep and her friend.

Stepping outside the physician was met by a sudden, cold gust. She shuddered and pulled her shawl closer to her body, already missing the warmth the tavern and its liquor had provided. "Brrr. Feels like there's a storm approaching. . ." Galena muttered softly to herself, not noticing the tall, slim figure a short distance away in her tipsy stupor.

**Author's Note:**

> i have come to assist in the creation of a proper cursetorn tag. i'll see this tag created if i have to write over half the fics. good for me for having lots of ideas for a change.


End file.
